falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Klik
|tag skills =Melee Firearms Unarmed |perks =Banzai Rad Child Bone Head |traits =Chem Reliant Red Scare |quests =Learn the Scaven-picker's gibberish language Teach the Scaven-pickers to make their own Rad-X Learn the Scaven-picker's unarmed fighting style, "Powpapa" Learn the Scaven-picker's melee fighting style, "Shinkpapa" Eliminate the Scaven-picker pests Sell "smooch" to the Scaven-pickers The trouble with Florence }} Klik is the leader, or as far as anyone can tell, of the Scaven Pickers in 2253. Background She - at least most think it’s a she - is very forceful and impatient. She will spout her gibberish and expect an immediate response. It does not have to make sense, as long as there is some kind of response. Theory is, she does this to newcomers as a way of introducing herself - or it’s the beginning of a mating ritual.Van Buren Reservation design document - Kilk. [1] Interactions with the player character Interactions overview If the player is nice to her, she will be satisfied and leave the player be.Van Buren Reservation design document - Kilk. [1] Quests * Learn the Scaven-picker's gibberish language: The player has the opportunity to learn the Scaven Pickers language through Hank, who has been dealing with the strange people for several decades. An Intelligence greater than 4 will teach the basics of the scaven-picker's language, and an Intelligence greater than 7 will get the player full comprehension. Understanding Klik is beneficial because she will have a few optional quests for the player.Van Buren Reservation design document - Learn the Scaven-picker's gibberish language. [1] * Teach the Scaven-pickers to make their own Rad-X: If the player has established communication with Klik, and has the Pharmacist perk, the player can offer to teach Klik how to make her own version of Rad-X using ingredients from the Reservation region and a science kit. Of course the player would have to give a science kit to Klik. Another main ingredient is cockroach guts.Van Buren Reservation design document - Teach the Scaven-pickers to make their own Rad-X. [1] * Learn the Scaven-picker's unarmed fighting style, "Powpapa": After the player earns Klik's trust, she will offer to teach the player their unarmed fighting style.Van Buren Reservation design document - Learn the Scaven-picker's unarmed fighting style, "Powpapa". [1] * Learn the Scaven-picker's melee fighting style, "Shinkpapa": After the player earns Klik's trust, she will offer to teach the player their melee fighting style.Van Buren Reservation design document - Learn the Scaven-picker's melee fighting style, "Shinkpapa". [1] * Eliminate the Scaven-picker pests: The player can either kill Klik and the Scaven Pickers, convince them to travel to another location, assassinate Kilk in her sleep and plant a bloody knife (implementing another Scaven Picker and causing them to kill each other), or trade a science kit and the recipe for Rad-X in return for them leaving the area.Van Buren Reservation design document - Eliminate the Scaven-picker pests. [1] * Sell "smooch" to the Scaven-pickers: After the player meets Marty and learns of his extracurricular activities of creating smooch, the player can sell some to the Scaven-pickers leader, Klik. Since the Scaven-pickers have very addictive tendencies, addiction to smooch will be almost instantaneous. This is a good thing for Marty, since he wanted to get his product outside the Reservation. Marty will maintain the contact with Klik after the player stirs up business, and will cut the player in on some of the profits.Van Buren Reservation design document - Sell "smooch" to the Scaven-pickers. [1] * The trouble with Florence: Florence will then tell the player if they are truly interested in helping her, then the player will need to seek out Klik and learn from her. If player has killed the Scaven Pickers, then all is not lost. If the player has Unarmed greater than 120 or Melee greater 120, then he can demonstrate what he knows, which should convince Floe that his style of fighting should be adequate for her needs.Van Buren Reservation design document - The trouble with Florence. [1] Inventory Appearances Klik has not appeared nor is she mentioned in any published game. She was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if she will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters